


The same ballpark

by Khimaira



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana’s feet are sore from breaking in her new heels, so Bev gives her a foot massage on the couch. And then she goes down on her, because Beverly Katz doesn’t do anything halfway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The same ballpark

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a mighty need to write this, so I did.
> 
> And yes, the title is a Pulp Fiction reference. Sue me.

Alana sank down against the couch cushions and kicked off her heels with a sigh of relief. “God, finally, they’ve been killing me all day. I hadn’t expected there to be quite so much walking when I decided to break them in this morning.”

Bev looked closer at the shoes. They were pumps, a dark red that matched the pattern of Alana’s dress. Pretty, but the heels were high and slim and the toes looked a little too pointy to be completely healthy. 

Bev took another sip from her beer. “So why didn’t you take them off the second we walked through the door? I could have lent you some socks if the floor in the kitchen was too cold, I have some fluffy ones that are super comfy. Also, they have dolphins on them, so I’d say they’re pretty unbeatable.”

Alana shrugged. “Force of habit, I guess. But thank you.”

“I firmly believe that the person who invented heels was a particular brand of sadist,” Bev mused. “I don’t think I’ve worn any proper high heels since, like, prom, and then I ended up dancing barefoot most of the night.”

That pulled a giggle from Alana. “I can imagine that, actually. Didn’t anyone step on your toes?”

Bev shrugged and drained the last of her beer. “Out of the two, that’s the source of pain I’d pick any day.”

Alana pulled her legs up on the couch and started to rub at her feet, obviously trying to relieve some of the pain. Her toes were a little red from where they had been smushed by the shoes all day, but there was no denying that Alana Bloom had very pretty feet, pale like the rest of her, with delicate arches and long toes tipped with neatly trimmed toenails.

“Hey, let me help you with that.” Bev patted her own lap insistently. “I happen to be something of an expert.”

“On feet?” Alana raised her eyebrows, but she didn’t seem entirely put off by the suggestion.

“Well, on massage in general, but I’ve dealt with a few sore feet before in my days, and yours look like they could use some lovin’.” Bev made a grabby motion with her hands, and although Alana still looked a little skeptical, she shifted so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch and obediently placed her feet on Bev’s lap as instructed.

Bev encircled Alana’s ankles lightly with her hands, just keeping them there for a while. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was going with this. Where she wanted it to go. Alana was sweet and funny and surprisingly snarky when she wanted to be. She was a good friend, but she was also really damn hot, and Bev found that she didn’t mind the idea of getting down and dirty with her. Not one bit. She stroked the skin over Alana’s ankle bones, then dug her thumbs in deeper where the bone gave way to soft tissue.

Alana took a big gulp from her beer. “Do you do this for all your friends?” she asked.

“Well, only the ones that don’t have smelly feet, which I’d say rules out the vast majority of our coworkers. And only people I like a lot.” Bev gripped Alana’s right foot with both hands and gentry rotated it a few times, then started to stroke her arch with her thumb in small, firm circles.

“You like me a lot?” Alana’s tone was hard to decipher.

“I do.” Bev rubbed harder, eliciting a soft sigh from Alana.

They were quiet for a while after that. Bev closed her hand into a fist and used her knuckles to knead at the arch of Alana’s foot before moving on to her heel and running her thumbs in opposite directions to create cross-fiber friction.

Alana scooched down a little so that she was half-lying on the couch, head pillowed on the armrest. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she looked more relaxed than Bev had seen her in a while. “I like you a lot too, you know.”

“Yeah? Good.” Bev gently pulled on each toe, occasionally producing a low pop from the joints. She slipped her fingers into the crevices between each toe, moving her fingers slowly back and forth. When she was satisfied with her work, she moved on to Alana’s left foot, repeating the procedure.

They didn’t speak much as Bev worked. Alana seemed happy to quietly lie there and enjoy the sensation, and Bev was focusing on what she was doing and on the little reactions she was pulling from Alana, savoring the quiet sighs and moans when she dug her finger’s into a particularly good spot.

When Bev was finished with the last toe, she stroked her hands up Alana’s bare, silky legs, squeezing a little here and there but not really focusing on the massage anymore. When she reached the hem of Alana’s dress, she looked up, meeting Alana’s gaze. Alana was looking at her intently, eyes dark from how wide her pupils had become. When Bev paused, she slowly spread her legs, creating a space for Bev between them. Bev knotted her fingers in the soft fabric of Alana’s dress. “Can I?”

Alana nodded wordlessly, so Bev leaned in to kiss her, meeting her lips as her hand slipped onto Alana’s thigh under her dress. Alana’s lips were soft and a little moist, and they tasted like beer and a hint of lemon. Alana moaned quietly into her mouth, and her hand came up to run through Bev’s hair. She scratched lightly at Bev’s scalp in small, circular motions as she slipped her tongue into Bev’s mouth.

Bev’s hand reached the thin cotton of Alana’s panties, and she could feel the heat of her through them as she cupped her with her hand. “Yeah?” Bev asked, just to be sure.

Alana nodded and smiled a little as she spread her legs even wider. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Bev slipped her fingers under the fabric and finally touched the moist heat of Alana’s pussy. She’s was already wet, and Bev’s fingers slid into her easy as pie.

Bev moved her fingers slowly in and out a few times before starting to make her way down Alana’s body. “Can I taste you?” she asked, and Alana’s hips twitched forward.

Alana nodded, cheeks flushing lightly.

When Bev was settled comfortably between Alana’s legs, she placed a chaste kiss on her thigh before hiking up the skirt of her dress over her hips, out of the way. Then she leaned in and breathed hotly through her panties. She licked at the fabric, at first mostly tasting cotton, but the wetter they got, the stronger the tantalizing musk of female sex became.

When she’d gotten them all wet and Alana’s hips were thrusting minutely forward, she finally pulled the panties to one side and tasted Alana’s pussy properly, laving over it with the flat of her tongue before slipping two fingers inside her again. Alana’s hand tightened in her hair and she moaned softly, hips canting forward as Bev started to suck lightly on her clit, lips pursed as if she was eating a particularly juicy peach.

Alana tasted really good, warm and salty and almost a little spicy. She was also ridiculously responsive, quivering and moaning every time Bev flicked her tongue against her clit or crooked her fingers inside her just right.

It didn’t take very long for Alana to come, going completely quiet as her muscles squeezed Bev’s fingers. When her shaking had subsided and her breathing was returning to normal, Bev carefully pulled her fingers out and smoothed Alana’s panties and dress back into place. Except for the light flush on her cheeks and her dilated pupils, she looked pretty well put together.

Alana sat up and swung a leg over Bev’s lap, straddling her and slipping her hand down the front of Bev’s jeans as she leaned in. “My turn.”

Bev could tell from the look on Alana’s face the exact moment she found the piercings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are my favorite thing ever, even if it's just one sentence or a squee :)  
> Feel free to look me up on tumblr – firsttobite


End file.
